falloutequestriafandomcom-20200223-history
Farsight (Viva Las Pegasus)
Farsight is a unicorn stallion and the main protagonist of Fallout: Equestria - Viva Las Pegasus. History Background Farsight was born in Stable 188, where he was raised as an accountant and administrator. Because of his talented mind and his good will, he managed to see the corrupt power structure of his Stable. After confronting the Overmare of Stable 188, he was condemned to ostracism, after which he was cast out in the Lottery, a means of population control used by the Stable. When he left the Stable, he realized he wasn't in the Wasteland, but in the middle of a city, New Pegasus. He tries to make a living in the urban environment, but he is cast out to another town, a gang-controlled township called Freedom Field, due to newly implemented laws on citizenship. Present Day Upon arriving in Freedom Field, Farsight notes the stark contrast between New Pegasus and Freedom Field. He wanders for awhile and collapses due to hunger. He is greeted by Mixer, a ghoul who has been waiting for him to awake. Mixer reveals they are inside Old Pioneer Fort, Farsight having lost his jumpsuit when the ponies who brought him to the fort likely took it as a form of payment. He meets with the Followers of Shy, a group of ponies who offer free medical aid. Learns about the Followers history and gets his first taste of meat, radroach stew. He also learns of the gangs who control the trades in Freedom Fields and is given a unique business opportunity with the Followers, acting as a scavenger for them. Farsight begins looking for valuable loot in an old flat, finding several items to sell. He sets up a stall in Trader plaza and manages to sell most of his goods. Farsight later ends up listening in on a conversation between the leaders of the Followers and Buckmares, planning their next move and is discovered and captured. Following a beat-up session by Saddle Buckmare's goons, he is then saved right before execution. Afterwards he is taken in by the group known as the Stringers, and is then assigned jobs that he undergoes with one known as 'Mister Black'. Traits Appearance Farsight is a unicorn stallion with a blue coat, blue eyes and a white mane. His cutie mark is a wide open red eye. He wears an old pre-war suit and a PipBuck. Personality Farsight is a calculating stallion, and rarely ever lets emotions sway an otherwise logical decision. He is a quick learner and knows how to analyze a situation. Despite these, he is a well mannered pony and a quick thinker, and is therefore capable of wisely approaching different situations, ranging from answering a pony with a celebrity status to rejecting an impoverished mare. He does, occasionally, let his feelings override his usually prudent mannerisms, as shown when , where he raves at her in disgust. Farsight yearns to be in power after being forced to abdicate to others his entire life, especially after what the Overmare of his Stable and the inhabitants of the Wasteland did to him. Thus he conspires to rule Las Pegasus, even if he himself acknowledges the difficulty of the task. Abilities Farsight has shown an aptitude for adapting to new situations and scavenging. He is also a fairly good merchant. He has a good grasp on his telekinesis, capable of levitating a television set over a long distance. Gallery Farsight by rulsis-d5kua9m.jpg|Farsight, as depicted by Rulsis|link=http://rulsis.deviantart.com/art/Farsight-337336186 farsight__viva_las_pegasus_by_coloradium-d5kk7ok.jpg|Farsight, as depicted by Coloradium|link=http://coloradium.deviantart.com/art/Farsight-Viva-Las-Pegasus-336866276 farsight_by_shardii-d5l812t.png|Farsight, as depicted by Shardii|link=http://shardii.deviantart.com/art/Farsight-337977461 oc_farsight_request_by_castle_crasher-d5kek5n.png|Farsight, as depicted by Castle-Crasher|link=http://castle-crasher.deviantart.com/art/OC-Farsight-Request-336602507 farsight_in_hell_by_piecee01-d5rrrmp.jpg|Farsight (portrait) by Piecee01|link=http://fav.me/d5rrrmp Category:Characters Category:Unicorns Category:Characters (Viva Las Pegasus)